The Ties That Bind
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: Sequel to Joy of the Hunt. Months after their fierce battle, Jack and Anamaria find themselves in the most awkward of discussions dealing with their past, their present and their future. Jack-Ana
1. One Last Spell

****

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't really wish to own it- so don't assume I do.

(Quick Note from the Author: This is a sequel to _Joy of the Hunt_- but it can be read as an individual story, should you happen upon it. But if you care to know what exactly some of the things mean mentioned here, I'd suggest you'd read its leader.)

The Ties That Bind

By: J.L. Dexter 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Sequel to Joy of the Hunt. Months after their fierce battle, Jack and Anamaria find themselves in the most awkward of discussions dealing with their past, their present and their future.

The _Black Pearl _greeted the dawn, its flawless black sails whipping in the pleasant breeze. The majestic ship's deck was void of any motion or activity as one figure stood alone at the helm, their body slightly hunched forward in a slouch.

Down below, the early morning quiet was shattered as a voice rang out, "Rise and Shine! All hands on deck!"

---

Anamaria rolled her eyes as she pulled her pillow over her head trying to drown out the noise and light. When the tactic failed, she turned over and kicked the thin, ratty blanket off her body, the tattered cloth falling to the floor.

"Mangy bird," Anamaria grumbled as Cotton's parrot once again shouted its wake up call. _Why of all things, did Jack have to keep that bloody parrot around is beyond me. _She thought ruefully as she drug herself out of the small bed. 

She stretched her stiff muscles, a reminder of the previous nights' workout and why she never slept immediately after doing such said activity. Anamaria winced as a small pain traveled down her neck, the tingle ending at her shoulder. _Great, a crick- just what I need._

She massaged the point of pain located at the base of her neck before fully rising and crossing the room to a small chest of drawers. Absently pulling articles from the chest, she quickly dressed, ready for the day's chores.

Anamaria paused to pull her dark hair back in a loose knot on the back of her head, the disarrayed hold being pinned in place by an old clip. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she stepped out into the hall and made her way up to the deck, well aware that she was the last one to rise.

Her other crewmates had already started on their duties as she appeared on the deck shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. Shaking her head, Anamaria scowled at the looks she got from some of the men as she made her way to the bow of the ship where Gibbs was diligently tying off a rope.

Taking her position beside the old sailor, Anamaria wordlessly reached out and grabbed the rope, her hands pulling it back to give slack for Gibbs to tie it off with. When she felt the rope stretch to attention, she let go, the access slack making a clean snapping sound in the wind. 

Turning she saw Gibbs nod his thanks and with a grunt of disapproval he made his way to the rigging. Anamaria watched in silence as the old man slowly scaled the rigging to hook a slipped sail back to its spar. 

Anamaria sighed in frustration as she watched the poor man cling to the rigging hopelessly. _This will take forever if that's left up to Gibbs, _she said mentally as she moved to the rigging and hefted herself up.

---

Gibbs muttered his disgust for having been the one chosen to fix the rigging. Usually Anamaria was the one up here fixing the bloody sails, but not this morning. He had seen the brief passing of pain in her eyes as she had helped tug in the loose rope on the bowsprit. 

The old sailor was also very aware of the young woman's still recovering condition and he heeded the words of his captain well; true to every word old Gibbs was.

__

Not t' let the lass do any heavy work.

As Gibbs leaned forward to grasp the loose sail, he felt himself slip forward, his hand gripping the rigging rope to stop his fall. Grumbling under his breath, he reached out again only to find that he couldn't reach the wayward spar that eluded him.

Gibbs cursed softly to himself and leaned out further when he felt the rope beneath him shudder suddenly causing him to retract his hand and use it to keep himself upright. Looking down he saw a mass of unruly black hair ascending towards him, the figure moving nimbly up the rope.

---

Anamaria came to a stop beside the old quartermaster, a fatigued look on her face. Despite the early morning coolness, Anamaria felt the beads of sweat already forming on her brow. Gibbs raised a brow as he watched the female pirate catch her breath as she finally leaned out and grasped the sail in her thin hand.

Nodding to Gibbs she said huskily, "I believe the boys could use your help with the stern chaser."

He cast one more glance at her, the concern in his eyes fading as quick as it had come as he nodded and descended to the deck below. As he climbed down he called back up, "Don't push yourself, lass. Ye know 'ow Jack tends t' get."

Anamaria rolled her eyes as she latched the sail back to its spar, a growl rising from her throat at the old man's words. "Eh, well Jack will just have to get over it, now won't he."

Once Gibbs was planted firmly back on the deck, he worked his way to the helm where the captain stood motionless.

---

Captain Jack Sparrow stared out at the horizon, a steely gaze in his eyes. He watched his crew rush around preparing for sail and smiled, his gold capped teeth glinting in the light. _Soon we'll be in Tortuga- I think we deserve a bit o' a break. _

"Cap'n?"

Jack swiveled his head to see Gibbs standing there, a rum flask in his hands. "Mite early to be drinkin' mate, wouldn't ye say?"

Gibbs grinned. "Nay cap'n. Ne'er t' early t' start drinkin'."

"Wonderful!" Jack crowed as he gestured wildly with his hands at the answer. He took the flask from Gibbs and took a swig before passing it back. "Now, Gibbs, what be the news?"

The drunken old sailor jerked his head back to the lower deck's foremast. "Aye, cap'n, just wantin' t' let ye know what crawled up t' riggin' this morn'n." 

Jack followed his nod, his eyes landing on a figure hanging idly in the air on the rigging. His jaw dropped as he scowled at Gibbs. "I thought ye had orders to stop her, Gibbs."

"Aye," Gibbs said with drunken mirth. "But ye know 'ow Ana gets, Jack. Ne'er one t' stay down th't lass."

Jack snatched Gibbs rum flask as he pushed past the older sailor. "Way too early for ye to be drinkin', Gibbs!"

Gibbs frowned at his empty hand as he followed his captain to the main deck. 

---

"ANA!" Jack shouted up to the woman, his voice being carried off by the wind. He saw her glance down at him but she quickly turned her gaze away. "Come down from there, right now."

Anamaria blew her hair out of her face as she looked down once more. "Jack, stop orderin' me 'round!"

Jack raised a brow. "Well love, as your captain, I 'ave permission to order you 'round as much as I like!"

The female pirate ignored him as she continued to scale the rigging checking the other spars. She had shirked her duties long enough and she was tired of sitting around in her cabin all day long. She slowly began to rebel against Jack's wishes that she not pull any weight until she was completely recovered; Anamaria felt like she was going insane by not doing anything.

Not to mention the looks and comments she often got from some of her crewmates when they had to do her share of the work. Anamaria felt so low when their eyes were upon her and she often retreated to her cabin despite how much she hated being caged up in there. 

She wasn't sure if the looks and comments had gone unnoticed in Jack's presence, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to stick around long enough to find out. Several times the thought of leaving the crew and returning to Tortuga entered her mind, but each time she ignored the urge to listen to reason and remained where she was.

Anamaria sighed. Jack had changed so much since- she squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out that time. Shaking her head, she continued her job, the one job that she was good for. For as long as she could remember, Anamaria had always been the one to make the trip up the rigging and check the sails. She was the best person for the job given her abilities, and she often found it frustrating with others doing her job. 

And a far from commendable job at that! Anamaria told herself with a frown. Numerous times she had had to go back and fix the problems that the others had caused trying to fix the problem that was troublesome to begin with.

Anamaria was so lost in thought that she never noticed the figure climbing the rigging to her, nor did she sense the attack coming on until it was too late.

---

Jack was cursing all but silently to himself as he ascended the rigging towards the rebellious Anamaria, his muttering loud enough to be heard down below. _Crazy, daft, irresponsible, of all the stubborn things she- ohh, I swear that woman will be the death of me! _Jack was thinking as he made his way to Anamaria.

__

Sure, Jack thought with reason. _She does the best job securing the rigging but she also knows not to bloody come up here in her condition! That lass is in 'big' trouble!_

Jack continued to gripe as his mind wandered. He knew Anamaria claimed that she was better, but he could see it in her eyes and he could feel it in her presence. She was still having trouble. Even the simplest of things put strain on her and more than once that he knew of she had to take a time out and catch her breath and on some occasions, she pushed herself so much, she either passed out or made herself sick.

Jack knew one thing and that was- he was bloody tired of cleaning up after her when she did get sick! He was bloody tired of cleaning his ship up from the things Anamaria threw back up, regardless of the fact that half the time she never had anything to eat.

That was another concern Jack had. Ever since their reunion, Jack had watched Anamaria practically waste away. She refused to eat and barely had anything to drink, albeit unless Jack forced her. 

__

She never did sit well with that, Jack thought with a small smile. While Anamaria's recovery had been coming along nicely, Jack was afraid she was harming herself more now than what she had been before. 

For the longest time he didn't think she was going to pull through- those nights still hung heavily in his mind. Nights that he spent sitting by her bedside soothing her fears or just encouraging her to continue fighting. Nights that he found he was loosing more and more of himself to her. 

He had kept his promise. He had stayed right beside her through it all. Through the sickness, the fevers, the spells and the grim hours that they had both pretty much given up all hope; but Jack held on. And surprisingly, Anamaria had too.

Now here Jack was constantly after her for overexerting herself or doing something she shouldn't be, something that truly annoyed the woman. Jack rolled his eyes as he moved closer to her, his cursing gradually becoming silent thoughts.

He could see her checking each individual spar and smiled. Even in her sick state, she still managed to do a thorough job. As Jack quickly approached the woman, he suddenly felt something change under his feet, the rigging beginning to sway in an unusual way. Puckering his brow, he looked up to see Anamaria standing awkwardly, her body leaning haphazardly against the web of ropes.

"Ana?"

There was no answer and she never acknowledged him, something that Jack thought to be peculiar indeed. He saw a slight movement as once again he felt the rope holding him up begin to quiver, his eyes quickly casting over in darkness.

__

Not now, he told himself as he scurried up the rope faster. 

He saw Anamaria's hands let go of the rigging and he grabbed her just as she began to teeter backwards. He wrapped an arm around her as he laced his other through the rigging to keep them from both falling.

"Ana?"

The woman did her best to crane her neck back to look at the man, her eyes wide with fear. "J-Jack- I can't breathe."

Jack frowned and answered, "It's all right, I got ye." _Why now? After so long, why now?_

In his arms he felt Anamaria shiver violently. With a tight grip on her he said, "Ana, don't ye quit on me now! We've come this far- don't ye dare give up!"

Anamaria gasped as she inhaled deeply, the convulsing coming to a stop. She fell limp into her captain's arms as he adjusted her so he could look at her. Unable to completely reposition her, he gave in and called her name. "Ana?"

The female pirate stirred in his grip. "Jack," she whispered, her voice fearfully low. "Why? Why do ye think its happenin' all over again? Its been months- why?"

"I don't know, Ana. But let's get ye down from here, savvy?"

She just nodded as she allowed Jack to guide her down; one of his arms still firmly grasped about her waist. When her feet reached the deck she felt her legs give out as everything went black.

---

****

A/N: Ok, so here is the first part of the sequel to _Joy of the Hunt_- but there's been a slight change in plans. The sequel was going to be a one-shot, but I figured it best to give a gap-filler of Anamaria's recovery. This does take place- 2 months- after JotH, so in flashbacks in this little story, I'll have various scenes of the past couple months in her recovery. This is only going to be about 3 chapters long- and from there, I'll continue the sequel with another- the original one-shot that was suppose to follow my first story. Other than that- I can't really make any guarantees cause they could change so easily! Hope you enjoyed!

-J


	2. Lover's Quarrel

****

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't really wish to own it- so don't assume I do.

(Quick Note from the Author: This is a sequel to _Joy of the Hunt_- but it can be read as an individual story, should you happen upon it. But if you care to know what exactly some of the things mean mentioned here, I'd suggest you'd read its leader.)

The Ties That Bind

By: J.L. Dexter 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Sequel to Joy of the Hunt. Months after their fierce battle, Jack and Anamaria find themselves in the most awkward of discussions dealing with their past, their present and their future.

---

Something cool tickled at her neck interrupting her dreamless sleep. She swatted it away but had no luck in shooing whatever it was that insisted on bothering her and she finally cracked her eyes open warranting a growl of pain for her efforts.

A low hiss of aggravation broke the awkward silence as she felt something course trail across her collarbone. She forced her eyes open to be met with a blinding light before blinking rapidly to clear away the blur in her vision.

When Anamaria finally woke up, she noticed two major things. One- _this certainly doesn't look like the rigging, _and two- _this definitely isn't my cabin. _

A noise from beside her drew her attention from her thoughts as she gazed over to see two dark kohl rimmed eyes staring back at her, the brow above them furrowed slightly. _Jack. _Anamaria thought as she closed her eyes and shifted uncomfortably under a heavy blanket. 

"Ana, are ye still awake?" Jack asked, the breeze of his words tickling her ear.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, a small nod forming as her answer. Jack gave a nod of his own in return as he reached up and dabbed at her sweat-covered forehead. He briefly paused before dragging the damp cloth down her neck and over the exposed area of her chest.

Anamaria flinched at his touch, a frown appearing on her lips. After some time, she questioned in a cracking voice, "What happened?"

Jack removed the cloth and set it on a nearby table as he studied her. "Ye passed out is all."

"Its happenin' again, isn't it, Jack?" Anamaria asked closing her eyes once more. 

The pirate captain leaned closer and pushed a strand of Anamaria's damp hair from her face. "I don't think so, love. I just think it was a relapse. Perhaps one last spell that tried breakin' free."

"And if not- what if-" Anamaria was cut off by Jack's callused finger on her lips, he moved his hand allowing his thumb to stroke her flushed cheek. 

"Just trust me for once," Jack told her gently. 

Anamaria stared at him, her eyes taking on an angered glaze. "Ye have to give trust to earn it, Jack."

Jack frowned at her but before he could answer, Anamaria quietly said, "But for what its worth, I believe ye- ye mangy black hearted blighter."

There was slight movement as Jack bobbed his head in agreement. "Well and if it makes ye feel better- ye haven't had another spell for the past three days."

"Th-three days?" Anamaria croaked. 

"Aye, three days ye have been out- I was beginning to wonder if ye would wake up before we left Tortuga," Jack consoled.

Anamaria blanched. "We- we are in Tortuga?"

Jack looked at her, his nose wrinkling. "Aye, Ana. Tortuga! The best place of all to be- Wouldn't ye say?"

The female pirate scowled at him. "I can think of about a dozen other places I'd rather be right about now, and Tortuga ain't one of them!"

"Ah, now that hurts love to hear ye say that about me favorite place," Jack exclaimed with feigned disappointment.

Anamaria pushed him away as she roughly used his arm as support to pull herself out of his bed. Snorting in disgust she asked rudely, "So just how many times were you _with _me, while I was immobilized, Jack Sparrow?"

She allowed her eyes to sweep across his cabin, a deeply disturbed expression crossing her features. _What an odd man, _she thought. _He actually keeps his cabin neat and tidied. _

Jack followed her, watching her as she surveyed his belongings. "I was with ye every day, Ana. Not like I couldn't be, not with ye alone in me cabin and all, savvy?"

Anamaria whirled on him, the anger rising. "Jack," she growled as her hand reached for the closest thing she could find. An empty rum bottle.

Jack looked from her to the rum bottle and then back to her. "Ana- that's empty."

"I know its empty ye daft fool. Now stop playin' your mind games with me, Sparrow and answer my question." Anamaria said in a threatening tone as she raised the bottle in the air.

The captain blinked before asking, "What be the question again?"

Anamaria growled as she repeated, "Just how many times were you _with _me, while I was immobilized, Sparrow and I want the truth."

Jack looked perplexed before his eyes got wide and he began waving his hands in defense. "What? None! I never once touched ye, Ana, I swear," Jack protested with a glint in his eyes.

A glint that went unnoticed. 

Anamaria took a step back clutching the bottle closer to her. "Liar," she whispered as she felt her mind swarming with curses and screams. Her face puckered in confusion as her grip on the bottle loosened, the dark glass container falling to the floor shattering.

"I swear it, Ana. I thought ye said ye trusted me," Jack pointed out with confidence as he took a step towards her.

"Wrong. I said I believed ye, not trusted ye. How do ye expect someone to trust ye if ye don't trust them in return? It don't work that way," Anamaria explained as her hand reached out to his desk, her fingers wrapping around something else to use in her defense.

Jack reached out to her, a sincere look on his face as he said, "Then believe me once more, Ana, when I say I didn't lay a finger on ye. I may not have any honor as a pirate, but I'm still a gentleman by any standard. I'd only touch if that's what the lady wants." He paused and looked at her.

"I want it," Anamaria whispered suddenly before realizing it as Jack added, "And ye don't want it," the two voices overlapping each other.

"Wait- ye what?" Jack asked his voice taking on a bewildered tone. He looked at her, an expression of fear tracing her features. "Ana." Jack gently took her arm and moved closer only to stop as Anamaria's other arm cut in front of him, her fingers holding onto the candle that had been sitting on Jack's desk, the small flame giving off the dim light in the cabin.

"Don't ye sweet talk me, Jack Sparrow. I'm not in the mood to hear it."

Jack stared at her through the flickering flame of the candle; the small light gradually fading as the flame neared its end. "But I thought ye just said-"

Anamaria cut him off as she tried to place some distance between her and her captain without luck. Jack's grip was firm but gentle as he rendered her movement. "What I say and I what I feel are two different things, Jack," Anamaria hissed as he held onto her.

"Well ye must feel that way somehow or else ye wouldn't have said what ye did to begin with!" Jack argued pulling her close.

The woman glared at him over the candle, her only defense in stopping him. The silence hung in the air as they both stared at each other, the flickering light casting shadows on their faces.

"Anamaria."

"Don't."

The light went out. 

Jack knocked the candle out of her hand as he pulled her against him, his hands searching her as he finally allowed one to rest on her shoulder as his other rested in the crook of her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw line.

Through the dark his mouth found hers as he pressed her lips to his, his dark eyes remaining open.

Anamaria tensed as he kissed her, her mind telling her to stop him. She was sure that his hands would find some way under her shirt but to her surprise they never moved down and instead moved up as he tenderly ran his fingers along her neck and through her hair. 

She was surprised at his gentleness but even more surprised when she felt herself returning his kiss. Her eyes snapped open as Jack's head snapped back with a sickening _crack. _

Jack slowly turned back to gaze at the woman before him, his jaw tightly clenched in anger and pain. He searched her eyes for a reason, an answer, anything that could explain what had just happened.

He certainly was sure that he didn't deserve the slap she had just dealt him, but as he looked at her, he knew he had. He had kissed her. _Well what was I bloody suppose to do? Wait for her to kiss me?! _Jack argued mentally as he assessed their current situation.

The woman before him deftly moved away, her feet shuffling across the floor for the door. Jack stood motionless before saying, "Ana, wait. I don't understand-"

"No Jack, you're right!" Anamaria shouted back to him. "Ye don't understand! And I don't ever expect ye to. It wouldn't ever work, but ye don't seem to grasp that concept. There will never be anythin' but captain and first mate between us, Jack."

Jack flinched at the words as if he had been struck. "And what brings ye to that conclusion, might I ask, Ana?"

Anamaria, even though Jack couldn't see it, glared at the man viciously. "'Cause Jack- where are we?"

"As in docked? Or as in _us_?" 

"As in docked," Anamaria hissed.

Jack rubbed his chin. "Tortuga, but ye knew that Ana."

"Aye Jack, I knew it," Anamaria whispered. "And why do ye keep dockin' in Tortuga?"

"Simple!" Jack stated. "So that we- as in us and the crew- can have a break, have some drinks, a lil' fun. I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Jack! Don't ye get it?" Anamaria questioned angrily. Jack could distinctly hear her voice quivering and he knew that she was crying. "Ye dock in Tortuga for fun, Jack. Each time we come back here, ye go to a bar, play some cards, get drunk, sing your bloody song and come mornin' ye find yourself in the arms of some- some whore!"

The pirate captain looked confused at this as he stated, "But Ana that's the whole reason I come to Tortuga."

"I know Jack," Anamaria said softly. "And it wouldn't work- with us. It wouldn't last 'cause it would never begin. Ye don't know the meanin' of _one _and ye never will- I don't think ye'd even know the meanin' of one if ye were all alone, Jack Sparrow." 

Anamaria bit her tongue. She had never been this open with Jack before but it was too late to go back now. Jack leaned against his desk. "Ana, I know where ye are headin' with this, but there's one thing ye have to know."

"And what would that be," Anamaria asked sarcastically.

The answer floated through the silenced dark reaching Anamaria's ears causing her to hold her breath. "I do care for ye, Ana. Maybe one day ye can accept that."

Anamaria hung her head. _Not this time Sparrow. It's not good enough. _Anamaria thought sadly as she turned around. "And maybe, Jack Sparrow, ye can accept that ye are nothin' but a womanizer and as long as ye adhere a trait like that, ye aren't good enough for the likes of me."

She cast one last glance at the shadowed figure before turning to go. Despite the dark that surrounded her, she found the door and left, slamming it behind her.

---

Jack stumbled around in the darkness, his mind a torrent of confused thoughts. The argument between him and Anamaria lingered heavily on his mind as he made his way towards a tavern he spotted in the distance.

The pirate captain swaggered through the door and found his way to the bar, taking a seat at the far end in the shadows of the room. The barkeep studied him before asking, "What'll it be?"

Jack glanced up from the stained and chipped counter, his eyes crestfallen and his brow furrowed in agitation. "Mead," he replied after some hesitation. _Screw the rum, _he thought dryly. _It's probably just somethin' else for her to tally against me._

The barkeep all but slammed the drink before him, gave a silent nod then turned back to what he was doing before interrupted- flirting with a buxom strumpet. Jack watched the man for a moment, taking in the details of the barkeep and his object of entertainment.

The barkeep had his hands around the woman's waist as she ran her fingers through her hair. Jack scrutinized the woman that sat on top of the bar counter- she had unruly blonde hair that sat in a heap on top of her head as several strands and curls framed her face. Her eyes were small and narrow, almost catlike, their hazel irises bringing out the freckles sprinkled across her face. Her nose sported several freckles itself and was a bit large compared to her other facial features. Her pink painted lips parted to reveal a white smile and Jack had to admit that she was a bit easy on the eyes- from her freckles to her toes, to which he noted were slightly crooked.

She had one of her legs dangling off the counter as the other was wrapped around the barkeeps waist as the man buried his face in her showing cleavage. The whore giggled as the man murmured something only she could hear as she scooted closer to him, the hem of her skirt rising enough to show off her upper thigh.

The first thing Jack thought was- _Disgusting. _He tilted his head at the scene, his nose wrinkling in repugnance. _Do I really act like that? _He asked himself at the display of lust before him. He shook his head as he mumbled, "Of course ye do, mate. You're Captain Jack Sparrow- a man who likes his rum and women."

His conversation was cut short as someone took a seat beside him and once again, the annoyed barkeep saw to the man, a scowl on his face. Jack ordered another drink since the barkeep was up and soon resumed in his self-pity and drinking.

From next to him he heard, "I like t' whores 'ere as much as t' nex' man, but th't jus' makes me stomach churn."

Jack snorted at him as he watched the liquid in his tankard swirl around, his thoughts mingling with the alcohol. _Does Ana really think all those things she said? No, she can't- she said she wanted me. She said it would never work. I don't know the meaning of 'one' but there has always been just one. I kissed her- wait! She kissed me back, sort of. But she said I wasn't good enough for her._

The pirate captain's mind swelled at the thoughts and as he argued with himself and he paid no mind to the fact he had started muttering out loud. It was only until the guy next to him nudged him and said, "'ey, buddy- whatcha mumblin' 'bout ov'r there?"

Without looking up from his drink Jack deftly answered, "She said I wasn't good enough for her." His head snapped up- _Oh by the code! I just said that out loud!_

The man on the chair next to him chuckled. "Aye, ye get ov'r it real quick. Women, good fer nothin's the 'ole lot o' them 'cept as whores."

Jack jumped to his feet his movement knocking his stool over as he grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt. "Ana is no whore and no one speaks about Captain Jack Sparrow's woman like that, especially not the likes of a scoundrel like ye. Savvy?"

"Captain Sparrow, is it?" The man echoed as he pried Jack's hands from his shirt. "I 'eard of ye. Biggest investment to these whores, ye be. Its said ye've bedded most ev'ry gal in Tortuga, mate. 'ate to be t' one t' break it t' your bleedin' 'eart, but ye ain't no one woman man, Sparrow."

Jack spun around to look at him, the anger in his dark eyes. Before the other guy knew it, he was staggering back, a hand to his face from the onslaught of Jack's fist. The barkeep's whore shrieked as glasses shattered and tables overturned while Jack and the other man exchanged punches. 

The barkeep yanked Jack off the man and slung him into a nearby wall, his head striking a table's edge and knocking him out. The other man scrambled to his feet, his nose and lip bloody, his shirt ripped and a scowl on his face. He cast one last glance at Jack before fleeing the tavern as the barkeep tried to grab him.

The barkeep sighed at the mess and turned to the woman who he had been consorting with. "Milly, I want ye to take our friend, _Captain Jack Sparrow _to the docks and see if ye can find 'is crew. If not, then just leave him and come right back, ye understand?"

The woman nodded and moved towards Jack as the barkeep rummaged through the pirate captain's jacket, withdrawing a small coin purse. "This ought to be enough t' cover the damage and 'is drink," he said with a smile as he watched his whore half drag, half shove Jack out the door into the cold night.

---

Anamaria sat huddled against a crate watching the stars, her knees drawn to her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about Jack or their argument. More importantly she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the kiss. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed at the memory.

For so long Anamaria had wished just once, that she could hold or kiss Jack the way she saw Elizabeth do with Will but each time, something stopped her. It was usually Jack who either was drunk, flirting with the wenches of whatever port they stayed in or his uncanny ability to piss her off every time she turned around.

Anamaria rested her chin on her knees as she felt her eyes tingle with unshed tears. She had tried for so long to not cry- she had always considered it a weakness, especially since she was the only woman among a throng of men. 

She used the back of her hand to wipe away the stray tear that made its way down her face as she remembered all the fights she and Jack had. All the fights, all the laughs and all the calm moments she and her captain had shared so many times when she'd usually find him at the helm long after the others had retired.

Anamaria enjoyed those times and she cherished how Jack often spoke to her of the things he thought about despite the fact that he believed he didn't trust her. Anamaria knew he did, he just refused to admit it. And in all truth, she trusted him too. He was the first guy she had opened up to after- _after I lost my parents and my fiancé. _

She'd never admit it, but Jack was the first guy after all that that earned a spot in her heart for as long as lived. Anamaria wasn't sure how much longer life was going to hold out for her, not with her current occupation, but to be honest, she wasn't sure if she cared, so long as she was with Jack. 

Anamaria sighed as she shivered from the cool breeze that wafted across the ship's deck, her arms covering in goose bumps. Her thoughts were shattered as she heard a noise from the docks below.

She heard a muffled shout that sounded along the lines of like, "Bloody wench! Ye lost me ship, don't ye know who I be?"

__

Sounds like Jack, she told herself as she rose to her feet and crossed to the gangplank to see who ever was nearing the ship. She leaned over the railing to see two figures below straggling up the pier. "Who goes there?" Anamaria called down to the two.

She heard the drunken gurgling of one person followed by an accented female voice, "I be lookin' for t' crew o' Jack Sparrow."

"And just why are ye lookin' for them?" Anamaria asked cautiously.

"'Cause I wish t' be returnin' th' troublesome fool, tis why. Now do ye know where I can find 'em or not?" The woman shouted back up.

Anamaria groaned in annoyance. "Aye," she called back down as she headed for the people standing on the pier. When she reached them, she saw Jack slumped over, barely able to stand on his own, his weight against the blonde whore who had brought him to the docks.

__

I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the whores- he never does. Anamaria cast a shamed glance at her captain as she sighed, _Jack, when will you learn, this is what keeps up apart, _before staring back at the woman beside him.

The female pirate growled in disgust at the woman as she noticed half the wench's clothes were missing or either scantily loose. Anamaria rolled her eyes as she took one of Jack's arms. "I thank ye for bringin' the wayward captain back," Anamaria seethed at the sight of the woman.

"'Old on there, who are ye an' 'ow do I know I can trust ye?" The woman said stopping Anamaria.

Anamaria sighed. "Ye were lookin' for his crew, yes? Well ye found it. That is his ship, the _Black Pearl _and trust me, there wouldn't be a single positive thing about kidnappin' Jack Sparrow, I assure ye."

The woman shrugged and turned to go. "Eh, well no skin off me back."

"Oh my goodness! What happened to him?" Anamaria exclaimed as she had noticed Jack's state for the first time.

The whore glanced back at her before saying, "Got in ta' a fight at t' tavern protectin' t' honor o' some whore named Ana. Drunken fool th't man Sparrow. Do what ye like wit' im' he's o' no concern o' mine."

From Anamaria's side came a gurgled reply as Jack tiredly lifted his head to proclaim, "I'm not as think as ye drunk I am, mate! Now… where be me rum?"

Both women rolled her eyes as the blonde turned to leave mumbling something about Jack's drunkenness.

Anamaria watched her walk off as a smile came to her face. She helped a limping Jack to the ship and to his cabin once on deck. Dropping him carelessly on his bed, Anamaria began to wipe the signs of blood from his face away as she thought about the irony of the situation and how he had come to be like this.

---

****

A/N: Dum dum duhn… right, so chapter two holds a bit more of a promise. Chapter three, definitely holds more promise than two, I can assure you. 

****

Review Thanks- 

Vienna1- Hey, anytime and thanks for reading/reviewing! Hope to see ya around soon!

Jackfan2- Aww, me trusty friend- a bit you weren't exactly expecting? Who says she didn't make a full recovery? She has- but even in recovery things still have a tendency to rear its ugly head. My course of direction hasn't changed much except to how to start things off. Which this is it- and you seem fairly happy with it so I'll continue going this route. ^_~

-J

__


	3. Winning The Game

****

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't really wish to own it- so don't assume I do.

(Quick Note from the Author: This is a sequel to _Joy of the Hunt_- but it can be read as an individual story, should you happen upon it. But if you care to know what exactly some of the things mean mentioned here, I'd suggest you'd read its leader.)

The Ties That Bind

By: J.L. Dexter 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Sequel to Joy of the Hunt. Months after their fierce battle, Jack and Anamaria find themselves in the most awkward of discussions dealing with their past, their present and their future.

Morning couldn't have come sooner for an exhausted Anamaria, who was slumped over in a chair in Jack's cabin. Several times during the night Jack had woken and tried to leave the cabin on the false excuse of needing to steer his ship because they were off course.

Anamaria would spend the next half-hour afterwards convincing Jack that they were either on course, docked in Tortuga or that he was too drunk to do anything. Jack had insisted that he be let out of his cabin because he had things to do. When Anamaria asked him what kind of things he needed to do three o'clock in the morning, Jack had given up and pouted until he fell asleep once again.

Some odd three hours after that, Anamaria had woken to the sound of Jack falling over into the floor, his hind end sticking in the air like a monument. She had managed to control her laughter long enough to ask him what he was doing to which he promptly replied, "I'm goin' to check on Will and his lass to see how they're doin' their first night together."

Anamaria rolled her eyes and told him that he was dreaming because they had left Will and Elizabeth in Port Royal months ago. She helped him up and led him back to his bed, but Jack simply refused. Anamaria told him he was drunk, too drunk to even be up and Jack had protested. The pirate captain had put up a wonderful fight; that is until Anamaria had had enough and quickly put an end to it using her fist.

Now as the sun peeked through the poorly shaded windows of Jack's cabin, Anamaria woke to find her captain entangled in the bed sheets, snoring. Crossing the room, she leaned over him and tapped his shoulder in hopes of waking him. Jack stirred and rolled over, taking Anamaria's arm with him. Caught by surprise, Anamaria stumbled and soon found herself lying on her back on top of Jack.

__

Well, she thought sarcastically. _This certainly is one way to start your day. _

She tried to pry her arm free from Jack's grasp only to find he had a vise like grip on her that refused to loosen. Anamaria huffed with frustration as she drummed the fingers of her free hand on Jack's leg. She wriggled her caught hand in hopes of squeezing out of Jack's grip but stopped as her fingers traced something jagged in their hold.

Anamaria turned to look up at Jack. In the morning rays, she could make out a discolored line upon the man's cheek. Anamaria traced the scar that Jack had acquired- a token of Flood's hatred. She had known he bore it, but she had never seen it look so rugged before. _Perhaps it's just the light and the angle in which the sun is catching it, _she told herself as she ran her finger the length of the cicatrix. 

She could remember, in her own state of recovery, watching him in his. Jack always covered his pain, never letting it show through. But Anamaria had seen it. She had seen Jack hurting but he was so concerned for her own wellbeing he neglected his. Anamaria recalled the injuries he had sustained during her absence, and they were so much worse than he was letting on. It came down to that once Anamaria was able to handle her own, she forced Jack to stop standing over her and to tend to himself.

When the stubborn man had refused, Anamaria took it upon herself to see to his recuperation, something in which, Jack had protested against but never complained about. His arm after having been seen to by Norrington's men was healing nicely but Jack's numerous cuts had become infected. Because Jack was so adamant on running his ship, he wasn't allowing the wounds to heal and therefore he kept reopening them to the point where Anamaria gave up and stitched them closed when he'd been three sheets to the wind.

It had been several months and Jack was back to his eccentric self with nothing but scars, reminders of his fight for freedom and survival, reminders that Anamaria teasingly referred to as his _war wounds. _

Jack didn't pay the scars any mind and simply shrugged them off by saying they were nothing but signs; each with a silent story of its own if one looked closely enough. _Freedom comes with a price, _Anamaria remembered her captain saying. '_The scars are the price of victory,' _Jack had said.

__

That may be true, Anamaria thought. _But he has more scars not from battles more than any thing. Betrayed by his crew, loosing his ship and a close friend, barely escaping with his life- and now this. Not to mention the hell I've put him through, something he doesn't deserve, as much I'd like to think. _

She tilted her head and frowned. _He seemed so sincere yesterday- and what if what that whore said was true? Is he even capable of doing something like that? Maybe I should-_

Slight movement caused her to look up and smile. Anamaria shifted her position to where she was lying upright able to stare at Jack at eye level. Reaching over, Anamaria tangled her fingers in the pirate captain's hair as she murmured, "Ye suffered so much, Jack."

"Pirate."

Anamaria rolled her eyes. "Pirate or not, ye have gone through so much. More than ye should have had too." She stared at the man beside her. Jack stared back.

Feeling the uncomfortable silence, Jack spoke up, "Well this certainly is amusin'. The one time I don't beg a woman to sleep with me, I find one in my bed, beside me. I think I can get used to this."

"You're such a rogue!" Anamaria chirped as she finally tugged her hand free.

Jack smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "Ah, admit it, ye like it."

Anamaria looked bemused rendering, "Ye don't." from Jack to which she replied, "No, I do."

It was Jack's turn to look bemused at her answer, his brow furrowed in thought as he ran a hand through her hair. Jack pushed himself up on an elbow as he draped an arm over the woman beside him, blocking her escape. "Ana… what's happened to us?"

Anamaria stared at him for the longest time before closing her eyes. "There is no _us_, Jack," she whispered as she slid under his arm and off the side of the bed. She headed for the door when Jack gently grasped her by the arm stopping her retreat.

"Ana, don't walk away from me," Jack said sternly. "At first, ye turned me down because ye thought ye were sick and not goin' to make it. And I didn't say anythin' about it, only 'cause I wasn't sure of what was goin' to happen."

He paused as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "And where are ye now? It's been two months Anamaria, and ye have ignored me like I'm a plague. Ye can't even tell me why. But I'd like to know."

Anamaria swallowed hard as her breath caught in her throat. "Tell me why, Ana. Look me in the eye and tell me that nothin' ye feel matters. Tell me why ye are goin' to just throw it all away."

Jack waited, his eyes roaming the back of her head expecting her to answer. She never did. He let her go and turned from her, the anger and sadness rising visibly in his dark eyes. "So that's it then. Just like that-"

"Don't ye dare!" Anamaria hissed as she spun around. "Ye can't stand there and blame me for any of this, Jack Sparrow. The problem is, I was never the problem to begin with."

The pirate captain turned and stared at her. "Are ye sayin' that I was?"

"If the boot fits," Anamaria accused.

Jack's eyes widened at the accusation. "I beg your pardon, but I don't see where the problem ever was me either, love."

"Don't call me that." Anamaria's eyes flashed with pain and anger. "And ye can't stand there and tell me that ye have suddenly had a change of heart. For so long, Jack, you've used your charm to get your way. And ye used that same deceit to get in the beds of every whore in Tortuga. Jack, don't ye understand? I wouldn't be able to handle being on a back burner in your passion."

She hung her head and looked away to hide her tears. "You're right. It's no longer about my being sick. It's about how much of ye I'm actually goin' to have. I'm not like the girls in Tortuga Jack and I won't stand to be treated as one either."

Jack tilted his head. "Ana, I never said-"

"I know ye haven't, but I don't want ye to start sayin' that or even thinkin' it," Anamaria stated softly. _It's now or never. _Taking a step closer, she placed a hand on his back. "I see it this way- if I can't have all of ye Jack, I don't want any of ye."

Jack suddenly turned around and looked at her. "Ana."

"I see ye with the women in Tortuga all the time and I can't help but wonder, _does he think about me? Am I on his mind? Does he wish that were me he was with? _All those things run through my head Jack. Silly, I know, but its true. For so long, I hid those feelings, but I can't any longer," Anamaria confessed. "I just can't. I can't keep runnin' from it- from you. I'm tired of thinkin' those things and not ever knowing the truth."

Jack was, for the lack of a better way to describe it, speechless. He had always known she had harbored feelings for him since their encounter with Barbossa, but he had never known they ran that deep. He raised a hand to her face but Anamaria moved away, her head bowed, refusing to look at him.

"Ana, look at me, please," Jack asked as he drew her chin up to gaze at her. "Despite the stories and rumors or from the looks of things- there hasn't been anyone since you. All those women in Tortuga, they never meant anything but the fact is that, even if they had, they would never sell themselves short to settle down. That's why they'll never amount to much for me. Fun was all they were and all they are ever goin' to be."

Closing her eyes, Anamaria pointed out, "But ye were with them nonetheless."

"Aye, I won't deny it, "Jack said after some hesitation. "I was with them, but never attached to them."

A sad smile graced Ana's lips as she stated, "Aye, nor will ye ever be attached to anythin' but your rum and ship."

"Now that's not true!" Jack protested. "Though not far from the truth."

"Ye really are daft, Jack," Anamaria told him humorously. 

Jack in an attempt to shatter the awkwardness, stuck a pose and grinned. "Daft and handsome."

There was a soft snort from Anamaria as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe ye should go float your ego boat else where, Captain."

Raising one eyebrow Jack said in a mock-offended tone, "Ye don't think I'm handsome?"

With a mischievous grin, Anamaria shook her head no. "No, I don't."

Jack frowned as he stepped closer, playing his luck to see how far he could get before Anamaria decided to slap him senseless. "Do ye- think I'm attractive?"

With another shake of her head, Ana answered, "Nay, not attractive in the slightest."

Still being led by luck, Jack snaked his arms around the woman's waist seeing what kind of reaction he'd get. He prepared himself for the painful slap that was sure to accompany such a bold move, but surprisingly, one never came. "Surely ye think I'm gorgeous?" he asked with interest.

"Uh-uhn… gorgeous isn't even an option," Anamaria answered with a grin.

"Sexy?" Jack questioned as he titled his head.

"Hmm, nope, I'm afraid I have to disincline."

Jack wrinkled his nose at the answer. He closed the space between them, his face proximate to hers enough to where he could feel her breath on his neck under his chin. "Ye don't think that I'm in any way captivatin'? At all?"

Again Anamaria shook her head no. She felt Jack tense under her touch- most likely out of fear of being slapped at his actions. Smiling to herself at the control she had over him, she brought her arms up around his neck as he asked, "Well what do ye think of me?"

"I think you're mad," she clarified as she pulled his lips to hers.

Jack's lips lingered above hers before he answered, "Aye, madly head over heels."

Anamaria chuckled. "Well then, does what I think of ye really even matter?"

"I guess not, but ye can't blame me for tryin'," Jack stated as he kissed her once more. 

"That's Jack Sparrow for ye," Anamaria chortled. "Always tryin' to beat the other in his own game."

Jack laughed before meeting her lips again. "Aye, Ana, but I think this time- I won for good."

---

****

A/N: All right- this is the end! That's all she wrote- got it? No more for this story, savvy? But that doesn't mean it's the last of the series. Oh no, not by a long shot. The next story to follow this won't come for a while. I only decided to write this because my previous story _In Your Absence _really doesn't to be taking off like I had hoped. Unfortunately, I'm either going to finish it or take it down- since its miniscule to my plot.

If I decide to finish it, which is most likely the case as it stands, then the next story in this series won't be written/posted until after _In Your Absence _is completed. And seeing as, things are getting more and more hectic around here with work, family, friends, etc. plus I'll be out of town this weekend (Friday-Sunday) it may be a few days before anything is posted. But that's not a guarantee.

Hope you all enjoyed this short after-story as much as I did enjoy writing it- as stubborn as it was!

****

Review Thanks- (I'm going to keep the review thanks short since this is the last chapter)

Jorja- Thanks for the review and yes! She lived and she will continue to do so until she feels the need to do something rash. (wink wink)

Jackfan2- Don't mind the long reviews, honestly. Gives me something to laugh about. You're right, Ana doesn't know the deeper Jack, but given the benefit of a doubt, she knows him better than most. Uncertainty emotions can lead one to assume things that are not true, simply out of the state of confusion. Hope this chapter answers your questions on how they both handle the situation.

Kingleby- Hehe, Jack is a weird one, yes? But always, always gets what he wants in the end. ^_~

SpecialEddie- Hey, thanks so much! I'm glad you think they are still in character, something I strive for over any thing else. And I agree- in reality, love isn't that straightforward, there are the ups and downs, and not a single relationship that I can recall has never had the bumps in the road. Its those bumps that makes the two stronger in the end- something I'm definitely going for without throwing them completely out of whack in Mushy Love World.

Original Max A- Thanks again. Anamaria's feelings are slightly harder than Jack's because we got a nice long glimpse of him/his in the movie unlike we did Ana, so that I have to improvise a bit on. And hey, great job on your fics as well! 

AHHHH Cliffhangers- Do you really mean it? Cause I hate cliffhangers! I honestly do try to avoid them at all costs, but sometimes its hard when you have a scene staring you in the eye daring you to go on because it'll ruin the whole moment. -_- 

Cal- Heh, trust? That's always been there, just not a public extent. And you have a good point about why he should keep things in order, never thought of it that way. I was trying to add some shock to Ana (as well as readers) that perhaps Jack's not as untidy and uncouth as we think. He was putting her on- as stated in a review (how I view Jack as well) He's not the kind to take advantage of someone out of their condition. I don't think Jack would kill a man whose back was turned to him and therefore, I don't think he'd take advantage of Anamaria out of knowing it'd put him back at square one. As for the other guy in a bar, there always is a fine line of flirting/disgusting. I think… and as for as your question from chapter 1- dirty mind. Very, very dirty mind. (laughs) I meant workout as in, her still regaining her balance after recovery and the duties of a day onboard. After having been out of the loop for a while, Ana has to get the feel of things again and overexerting herself on her job, can be tiring. Make sense? ^_^

And to anyone who read, thanks so very much!


End file.
